Narcissus
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Jared just bought what may be the greatest addition to his and Jensen's home. SLASH!


"Jared, seriously, it's irritating not being able to see for this long."

"Just two more seconds, Jen. It will be worth it I promise." Jared finally dropped Jensen's hand as he positioned him the best way possible. "Okay, take it off. And I mean the blindfold, not your clothes," Jared said knowing what Jensen would've done before Jensen knew himself. Jensen just smiled as he took off the blindfold and saw what it was that had him banned from the bedroom for the day.

"Wow Jay." Jensen could only stare at the full length mirror that covered the entire wall opposite their bed.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun, you know change the room up some," Jared said, standing next to his boyfriend, watching his reaction in the mirror.

"It's hot is what it is," Jensen said, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist, pulling him into his chest. "Can you imagine how kinky that will be, watching yourself get fucked? Watching me take you; seeing how fucking desperate and wrecked you look?" Jensen's words caused Jared's cock to swell far too quickly, making his knees buckle from the filth spilling from his mouth. A weak nod was all Jared could manage, the heat in his boyfriend's eyes rendering him speechless.

"On the bed," Jensen ordered, becoming more excited by the second of the prospect of fucking Jared in front of a mirror. Jared eagerly hopped up on the bed, kneeling at the foot so that he was facing Jensen and the mirror. Jensen soon joined him, settling in behind Jared wrapping one arm around his waist, pulling Jared's hips back until his clothed ass met Jensen's equally clothed groin. His other arm snaked up Jared's back to wrap around his neck, wrenching his head back to claim the lips that were too sweet for their own good.

"Jen, look," Jared sighed. Jensen moaned outright when he caught sight of the mirror, Jared's tan skin already violently flushed, Jensen's own arms, strong, vice like around Jared's body. Jensen buried his head in the crook of Jared's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh there. Jared would've come from that alone had Jensen's hand not found its way to his groin and squeezed, keeping his orgasm at bay.

"Take off your clothes," Jensen growled in Jared's ear, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend's reflection for a second. Jared scrambled off the bed, ripping open his shirt, sending buttons raining down over the bedroom floor before tearing at the fastening of his jeans. Jensen drank in the sight of his boyfriend, slowly removing his own t-shirt and pants.

Jared climbed back up onto the bed only to have Jensen push him back. "I never said move," he said, climbing off the bed. He spun Jared around so that they both, once again were facing the mirror. "Look at you Jare," Jensen's voice was like silk when he spoke, "absolutely flawless." Jensen watched as the heat spread across Jared's chest, rising quickly up his neck and into his cheeks from his praise. "Do you like the sound of my voice hot in your ear, Jared? Does it make you hard?"

The tremble that rolled up Jared's spine was visible as he tried to reply, "Yes, so hard it hurts."

"Could you get off on it; just the sound of my voice telling you how much I want to fuck you, about how I want to fill you up until my cum drips out of you, down your thighs? Hearing about how much of a slut you are for my cock and how fucking desperate you look right now?"

Jared's body was shaking uncontrollably, he was turned on so much he was sweating and for some reason he couldn't touch himself. It was like Jensen's words had bound his arms to his sides. "Jensen," Jared called out to his lover, tone breathy.

"What is it baby? You want me to touch you?" Jensen ran his fingertips down Jared's sides as his boyfriend nodded eagerly. "Show me where you want my hands." Jared locked eyes with Jensen's reflection in the mirror as he grabbed his right hand and brought it around to the front of his body to rest over his throbbing cock. Jensen's left hand came to rest on Jared's hip, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, grinding his own rock hard erection into Jared's ass.

"Come on Jen." Jared rolled his hips upward into Jensen's hand which still hadn't moved.

"What baby? Is this what you want," Jensen began tugging at Jared's cock, "how does that feel?" Jared could only moan deep in his throat as his eyes closed. "I said, how does that feel," Jensen squeezed his boyfriend's cock firmly no longer stroking at all.

"Amazing, Jen. Please more, don't stop," Jared begged.

"Of course Jare. All you had to do was ask." Jensen continued his slow strokes on Jared's member, twisting his wrist at the head of his penis on every other upstroke. At the same time he was laying claim to Jared's exposed neck and shoulder, marring the tan skin with deep bruises and angry red bite marks.

But just as soon as the pleasure started, Jensen stepped completely away from Jared. The sudden loss of the hand on his dick and rush of cold air against his overheated skin had Jared whining before he could even stop himself. Before he knew it, Jared felt nails digging into his scalp, head yanked backward, effectively choking off any further protests. "Keep it up slut," Jensen's southern drawl accented thickly with lust, "I love that shit. Get on the bed."

Before Jensen had totally untangled his fingers from Jared's hair, he was moving toward the bed. Jared got on his hands and knees facing the mirror immediately, almost completely by instinct; Jensen soon followed. He ran his tongue down from Jared's shoulder down over his strong back and continuing over the crack of his ass, causing him to squirm and arch uncontrollably under his boyfriend's skilled mouth.

Jensen used both hands to pull apart Jared's ass cheeks, biting his lip at the sight of his boyfriend's tight pink hole, clenching and unclenching, desperate for attention. "Please Jen, I can't wait anymore." Jared's voice was beyond desperate.

"You still need prep, baby," Jensen answered as he stuck in two fingers slick with sweat from Jared's back.

"No, I don't want it. You know I can take it." Jared tried grinding his ass back in an attempt to persuade his boyfriend, which seemed to work if the deep moan and rough thrusts by Jensen were anything to go by.

"Are you sure?" Jensen teased Jared's hole with the head of his penis, slicking his puffy hole with his pre-cum.

Jared responded by slamming his hips back, impaling himself on Jensen's cock. "Yes I'm sure," he said, catching his boyfriend's eye in the mirror.

"You asked for it," Jensen wasted no time pounding into Jared mercilessly.

"Oh fuck Jensen!" Jared screamed each time Jensen buried himself inside him; he was gripping the sheets so tight they were beginning to tear. He knew there was no way he would last much longer so he began jerking himself off with each of Jensen's thrusts.

"That's it Jare, touch yourself for me." Jensen pulled on Jared's hair again to pull him up so that his chest was pressed tight against Jared's back. "God you look so gorgeous like this, just completely fucked out." Jared's breath had been reduced to heavy pants, his strokes increasing in speed and intensity. "That's it baby, I wanna see you cum; fall apart for me Jared," Jensen whispered, tweaking Jared's nipples.

"Dammit, Jensen," Jared screamed out as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. Jensen gripped him tight, pounding his hole twice as hard through his entire orgasm, bringing Jared close to tears. Watching the thick ropes of cum shoot out of Jared's cock over and over did it for Jensen. He buried his right hand in Jared's hair for a third time, pulling hard as he stared down at where the two of them were connected knowing that he was pumping Jared full of his hot seed.

Finally Jensen dropped his head to Jared's shoulder; Jared's hand instinctively came up to hold his head. Jared was the first to break the silence," Would it be tacky to have a mirror put in on the ceiling as well?"

Jensen's cock, which was still buried deep inside Jared, gave a very interested twitch. "Why don't we find out," he said thrusting up into his boyfriend, ready for round two.


End file.
